


Ties that binds

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Fluff, Points of View, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin and Ted are cousins (only by marriage, hold off the heart attack!) and Justin is a famous artist living in Italy with Jake (you'll find out who). He comes to visit Pittsburgh for two weeks but whenhe goes back he seemed to have misplaced his heart, will he find it again?





	Ties that binds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to my BETA Draccone, I owe you one girl!!! I'm also kinda stuck here...anyone has any ideas...plz email [me... ](mailto:me...abbyreeza@gmail.com)[abbyreeza@gmail.com](mailto:abbyreeza@gmail.com)

* * *

Ted POV

 

Damn my innate goodness! People tell me to roll over and I do it, no questions asked. What the fuck is wrong with me? My cousin Jus-who’s always been a shit to me-ask, no make that demands, to stay at my place for a few weeks and I welcome him. God, we use to hate each other. Actually, he use to sneer at me and I use to hate him. I felt like I died and went to heaven when he moved to Italy. But now he’s back, for a couple of weeks to visit the folks. Okay, I must admit that I’m dying to see him after 10 years. He’s a genius. He’s paintings are hung in galleries all over Europe! Plus, he’s gay. Who knows, after all those years we might actually connect or something.  He was 15 when he left so now he must be in his prime 25. Could be yummy. He should be here any minute. We decided to meet at the diner since he use to love coming here. Okay, it’s been almost fucking half an hour! Where the fuck is he?

 

“Ted, do you still spell your name L-O-S-E-R?” Fucker. Nope, haven’t changed.

 

“Well, hello to you too my dear cousin. Do I have to remind you that you’re staying with me over the next few weeks?” I sip my coffee and almost spit it out when he came and sat at the seat in front of me. Fuck me. And I do mean that literally! He’s fucking gorgeous! He’s had some black lowlights added to his golden colored hair-which make him look smoldering-and his used to be pale skin is now glistening and slightly tan. Not as dark as Brian, just an added color. He’s dressed impeccably, tight D&G black jeans with a blood red shirt, and dark Prada boots. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. I said that already didn’t I?  

 

“Is that a barbell on your tongue?” I just noticed the shiny silver thing as he stole one of my fries and popped it into his mouth. Ordinarily, it would freak me out, but on him, it looks sexy. Shit, I’m hard. Oh, fuck!  He’s my cousin.  Well, it’s only by marriage so he’s not really related to me.

 

“Yeah, it makes kissing and blowjobs that much sweeter, but I shouldn’t scare you with sexual details until after you lose your virginity.” He has the fucking gall to fucking smirked at me! 

 

“Theodore Schmitt!” Fuck. Brian. Just what I need. Another person to remind me of my non-existent sex life. I turn around and notice that Michael’s with him. Thank god! Brian with Michael is a lot sweeter than Brian being his usual Brian Fucking Kinney. 

 

“Brian, Michael.” I gesture them to join Justin and I at our booth.

 

“Hi, Ted.” Michael leans in and kisses me. “Who’s this?”

 

“Jus, this is Michael Novotny and Brian Kinney, my friends, and this is Justin Taylor my cousin.” I introduced them as they shook hands.

 

“Cousins by marriage,” he quickly adds and I roll my eyes. He always reminds me.

 

“Why do you always have to say that?” Michael takes a seat beside me and Brian sits beside Justin. 

 

“Because I hate people to think that we’re of the same blood.” He huffs and I swear I can see a hint of smile on Brian’s face. Damn him. “So you’re his friends, huh? Tell me, is the program called ‘adopt a loser’?”

 

Brian is full on belly laughing now, and Michael is trying his hardest not to join him. Failing miserably. I’m use to it, so I just roll my eyes in annoyance.

 

“I think we’re gonna get along fine, Justin.” Brian puts his arms around Justin’s smaller frame. Michael instantly dies down and start to glare at Justin. Of course, he wouldn’t notice because he’s so use to it by now he might think that’s just how people look at him.

 

“So, Justin, where did you come from? We’ve never heard of you and suddenly you’re here.” Michael is suspicious of Justin as always because he’s snagged Brian’s attention. 

 

“I’m from here originally, but I moved to Italy about ten years back. I’m just here for a couple of weeks to visit the elderly.” He grins as he looks at me. Fucker!

 

“Fuck you. I’m only 32.”

 

“You’re 34. Don’t kid yourself, old man.” Justin can be as big an asshole as Brian sometimes. Speaking of, Justin doesn’t seem to be fazed by Brian’s beauty as other people usually do. Judging by the intent look Brian’s giving him, he’s noticing too.

 

“So, what is it that you do in dolce Italia?” Brian asked.

 

“I’m an artist.” Justin looks at Brian with a small smile on his face.

 

“Are you any good?” Brian rakes up an eyebrow as Justin studies him, no doubt for him to sketch later on. Brian does have a beautiful bone structure in addition to his beautiful boner. Or so goes the rumors.

 

Justin shrugs. One thing about him is that he never boasts about his abilities to create masterpieces. It’s his finest qualities; aside from his good looks. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Come over to Sydney Bloom Gallery and judge for yourself.” Was it just me or did Justin just seduced Brian? If Brian’s smirk is any indication, I’d say it’s not just me.

 

“I might just do that. So where are you staying while you’re here?” 

 

“At Ted’s. He doesn’t have much of a social life, so it’s not like I’ll be interrupting anything.” He grabs my coffee and down the hot liquid before I could even protest. 

 

“Deb? More coffee!” I wave my empty cup.

“Who is this sweet young thing?” She smiled at Justin while I scoffed at her statement that he’s ‘sweet’.

 

“This is the devil’s spawn and unfortunately my cousin, Justin.” Debbie laughs and is taken by surprise when Justin stands up and kisses her on the cheeks.

 

“What can I say? I’m a natural born sinner.” He walks away to the restrooms.

 

“That is one cute kid. What’s he doing with you?” Deb frowns at me.

 

“He’s anything but a kid. He’s 25. That innocent look he has is only meant to fool people. He’s as nasty as they come. He’s staying with me for two weeks while his here.” 

 

“Why the fuck is he staying with you?” She huffs.

 

“He didn’t want to stay at his parents because of his obvious lifestyle and I was the only one that he remembered was gay.”

 

“So, he’s gonna fuck you while he’s here?” Brian grins evilly at me.

 

A snort from Justin told me that ain’t gonna happen. “There goes my hard on.” He looks at Brian as if he was crazy to even suggest such a thing. “Ted, I’m gonna go sleep off my jet lag so I can be fresh tonight.”

 

“Yeah, you don’t wanna be half asleep when you’re fucking the night away.” I stood up to leave. 

 

He just smiles and waves to the gang as he walks out of the diner with his luggage. It’s gonna be a long two weeks.

 

That Night…

 

“Suck on you fingers. That’s it get it all wet.” I see Justin talking on his cell while he’s perfecting his looks in front of the mirror. He doesn’t look like he’ a having phone sex but his voice is husky and very seductive. He sees me standing there and he winks. “Ant, I’m gonna pass my phone to my friend. Be a good boy and make him come.” He tosses his phone at me and I listen to the voice on the other end. I go into my room and discard my pants as the gasp and the groans start on the other side. My breathing get ragged and I stroke myself into oblivion, cumming harder than I have in a week. Okay, two weeks. A month. For god’s sake, since I could even remember. When I’ve clean myself off, I see that Justin has an eat shitting grin plastered on his face. I can’t help myself but grin back. “I hope you didn’t get cum on my phone.” Oh, well, it was fun while it lasted.

 

I take him to Woody’s and the guys were already there. I introduced Justin to Emmett and he makes him blush when he kisses him on the cheeks. I still feel flushed from the phone sex from just now to even bother. This is notice by Emmett. “Oh, my god! Did you guys fucked?” He shrieks at Justin and I. Before I could even open my mouth to say something, Justin is laughing is ass off. He’s laughing so hard that his face turns red. He holds on to his stomach and takes deep breaths. “I take that as a no?” Emmett looks at me and I shook my head ‘no’. “So what is it that got you all ‘just fucked’ look if it wasn’t the gorgeous blonde doing the fucking?”

 

“He had phone sex with a friend of mine in Italy. It got him all hot and bothered, didn’t it Teddy bear?” He looks over at a guy that has been cruising him since we entered and nods. “See ya in a few, boys.” With that, he sashays his way to the bathroom. 

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I arrive at Woody’s half an hour late and when I enter, I’m stopped by the guys. Hmm, someone’s missing. Where is he? I had hope to fuck him tonight. No sooner the thought enter my brain, Justin walks out of the restrooms. He’s wearing a tight dark blue 501s, a black see-through Armani shirt, complete with ‘just fucked’ look. Fuck, he looks hotter than he did this morning. A guy struts up behind him obviously coming from the same place the blonde has. He walks to where we’re all standing. As he gets closer, I notice a nipple ring and I got harder thinking of what I would do with that pierced nipple.

 

“Hey, Brian.” Justin says as he looks at me.

 

 

He ignores the trick, but the guy doesn’t get the hint  He touches Justin’s arm and leans in his ear. “Why don’t we go back to my place and you can fuck me again?” He purrs what he thinks must be seductively.

 

“I don’t do seconds darling, but thanks for the offer.” He kisses the trick on the cheek and amazingly, the trick just nods, smiles, and leaves without the obligatory ‘asshole’ or ‘fuck you’ that I’m accustom to.   

 

“Was he any good?” I asked Justin as he grabs my beer and downs almost half in one gulp.

 

He shrugs. “I’ve had better.” He gives me back my beer and leans over until I can feel his hot breath on my neck. “I’m sure you can do better.” He licks my earlobe and looks over to the pool table. “So anyone up for a game of pool? Ted?” He goes and picks up a cue.

 

“Oh, no. I know how you get when you play pool. Forget it.” Ted shakes his head furiously. I smirked. “Remember cousin Franks’ wedding?” I glance over at Justin. His features show confusion but is quickly replaced by utter amusement.

 

“Hey, he made that bet all on his own. I didn’t put a gun to his head.” He chalks up his cue and racks the balls. He bends over and gives me a full juicy shot of his ass. My dick salutes him eagerly. He turns his head, looked at me and grins. Fucker was giving me a show. I pick up the other cue and chalk it. 

 

“But you sure as hell stuck a cue stick up his ass!” They both turn to face each other, then spontaneously combust into fits of laughter. The rest of us wonder if they were gonna tell us what the fuck was so fucking funny.

 

The night went on with my finding out exactly _how_ Justin can be when playing pool. I never saw it coming. He was a fan-fucking-tastic player! He whooped my ass! And everybody knows how good I am. Shit! He’s also one hell of a sexy player. He knows that when he bends over, the rest of us are helpless but to look at that gorgeous ass. Man, do I wanna sink my hard cock into that piece of white meat. Before we headed out of Woody’s and go on over to Babylon, Ted was looking at Justin intently, as if waiting for him to do something. And sure enough, the young exhibitionist did not disappoint. We were nearly at the door when he stopped walking. We halted too, being that he was in front of us. He sensually ran a hand over his clothed covered cock-which was hard- and said, “Fuck, this pants really rub you the wrong way. Guess I shoulda worn my underwear.” His voice went from sweet and innocent to husky and seductive. 

 

He was either oblivious or just plain cruel when he shrugged and left the rest of us in the bar, each sporting their own stiffies. Fucking hell! I heard Ted chuckling and shake his head. I guess we now know what he was waiting for.

 

***

 

At Babylon…

 

“Give me a Quick Fuck!” Justin leaned on the bar shouting to the bartender.

 

He smirked. “I’ll give a long one if you wait till I’m off,” I rolled my eyes and ask for my Beam.

 

Justin slams down his drink and started at the dance floor. He finds a spot in the middle and began to rock his hips and ass in rhythm to the beat. Fuck! He looks so hot. Even from the bar, I can see sweat glistening on his neck. I want to suck that neck. Mark it. Hot, horny men make their debut, surrounding him. Like a god being praised and worshiped. I made my way to him, and as soon as I was behind him, I put my hands on his swaying hips. I grind my hard cock to his ass, dry humping him. Moans and groans from our audience, barely whispers with our hearts pounding in our ribcage so hard. God, I want him. “Let’s go to my loft. I want to fuck you all. Night. Long.”

 

“Who am I to discourage a gay man’s dream?”

 

We bid the gang adieu and left for the loft. Justin stalked in as if he owned the place. He looks fucking sexy! Justin’s different from the other guys I bring here. They’re usually timid or waiting for me to make the first move. Justin just takes off his jacket, walked up to me and kissed the living shit out of me. Fuck!

 

“Are we gonna fuck or what?” I pull his hand and lead him to the bedroom. He pushes me on my bed and he slowly strips, making a show out of it. If I get any harder, I’m gonna explode. I rake my eyes over his naked body. Nice. Very nice. He kneels in between my legs and slowly graze his hands up my legs, nearing my swollen crotch. “Looks like I’m gonna have to blow you before we can fuck. You won’t last.” I raise my eyebrow. He frees my dick from my leather confines. Expertly, he grasps the shaft and ran his sharp, wet tongue over the slit at the head of my hard, hot prick. 

 

“Fuck!” He deep throats me and warm sensations pleasure my stiff dick. God, where the fuck did he learn this?! Shit, it’s less than 40 seconds and I’m gonna come. Shit! Gotta think…boobs…lezzies…wet pussy. All my attempts to hold of my relief were in vain when he stuck two fingers up my ass, immediately hitting my prostate hard. I come with a loud bang. I feel my energy spent. Fuck! The things this shit can do!

 

“Are you gonna fuck me anytime soon? I’m fucking horny!”

 

We fuck about four times until he’s finally satisfied and less horny.

 

The sun hits my eyes and before I open them completely, I’m floored by the sensational tongue, fucking my quivering hole. “What the fuck are you doing?” I manage to gather, not really caring that I’m enjoying the wet saliva circling my pucker. 

 

“You slept on your stomach and the duvet wasn’t covering your beautiful naked ass. What kind of homosexual would I be if I didn’t take full advantage of that?” No sooner the words escaped his luscious, cheery red lips, his tongue was back in my ass, as if it was never gone, and that it belonged there. He ate me out, occasionally sticking a wet, hot finger inside, prodding on my prostate. 

 

He would drive me over the edge and then brink me back again. I finally couldn’t take it anymore, “Fuck, Justin! Quit your fucking teasing and fuck me already you little shit!” I growled, I heard him chuckle softly.

 

“Well, since you asked so rudely, I think I’m gonna have to punish you.” He climbed on top of me and bit my ear. “If I were you, I would prepare myself for something hard and fast.” His voice, low and hoarse sent a shudder down my spine. I hear foil paper rustling and know he’s putting on a condom. He grips my hips forcefully and before I could protest from the lack of lube, he plunged all eight inches of him into my awaiting asshole. I hiss at the intrusion. As painful as it was, it felt like nothing I’ve done before. He maneuvered himself that when he pushed himself in, he poked on my prostate hard, pleasure over taking the pain. Shit! Hard, fast thrusts and I came harder than last night, if I thought that was possible. 

 

I blacked out and slipped into a much need sleep. I didn’t realize when he pulled out of me, or if I even felt it, but when I woke up three hours later, he was gone.

 

***

It was nine o’ clock when the fucking phone rings. I was determined to ignore it until I hear Mikey’s voice, whining that I should be at the diner already and the rest of them are waiting for me. My head registers that ‘everyone’ might include insatiable Justin. I hoist myself into the bathroom and take that much-needed shower. Christ, I stink. Stink of sex and Justin. Hmm…not bad. Maybe I can bottle it up and sell for a $100 a bottle.  I pick out my most ‘I’m fucking sexy and hot even without trying’ outfit and head on over to the diner, stomach clenched. Why the fuck do I have butterflies in my stomach? I’ve had him, hell, he’s had me! I should be all over the next victim already. I walk in and immediately spot him. He has a light blue shirt on, with a pair of white linen pants. His nose is stuck in some ancient looking book, so he doesn’t notice me. “Brian! You came!” Michael’s shrill voice cuts through my thoughts.

 

“I always come when I say I’m going to.” My tongue pushes against my cheek. Interesting. He still didn’t notice. I looked at the title of the book. ’Atlas Shrugged’. I had to smirk. He had the same taste in books as I do. Before I could come up with something so say, Justin’s phone rang.

 

“Taylor. Oh hey Daph! Yeah, it’s a bit weird being back…No, I haven’t…I dunno…maybe next week…Is Jake there?...Hi, honey! Ya missed me? Me too babe… I’m coming home in a few days… I’ll get you those chocolate things you like…No…remember what happened the last time?...I love you too…I’ll see you when I get home honey…Tell your mom I said ‘hi’…Love you too…bye”

 

“The boyfriend missing you?” I couldn’t stop myself. The words just came flying out of nowhere!

 

“Jake’s just being an eight year old. He gets grumpy when I leave him alone with his mother.” Justin smiles. Fuck, he has a boyfriend. Why the fuck do you care Kinney? You’ve fucked him. Then Justin drops a few bills on the table and left the diner.

 

I could see that he’s just smoking out there, so I decided to join him. “Pretty cold today don’tcha think?” I light my own cigarette. 

 

“Hmm…” That’s all I get?!

 

“So why’d you run off this morning?”

 

“I know how things work. We’ve fucked. Life goes on.”

 

“And Jack doesn’t mind your extra curricular activities?”

 

“I fuck them, I don’t fall in love with them. Jake understands that. He gets all my attention. It’s enough for him.”

 

“So you love him?”

 

“He’s my entire world.”

 

“Then what the fuck are you doing all the way in the Pitts when you can be in Italy with the love of your life?!”

 

Justin eyes me, almost suspicious over something. “I’m only here for two weeks. Then I’ll be going back to his awaiting arms.” He smirks then crushes his cigarette under his boots, and leaves me standing there.

 

     

 

    

 


End file.
